


¿Poción secreta?

by bangelus9



Series: POCIONES [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Infidelity, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: Hay sentimientos que se desarrollan a espaldas de los demás, no por eso dejan de ser reales.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: POCIONES [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739629
Kudos: 4





	¿Poción secreta?

Él se acomodó las gafas cuando escucho exactamente que llaman a la puerta a las ocho de la noche.

Justo a tiempo, como siempre lo fue.

Sus labios están sobre los suyos en el momento en que la barrera entre ellos no es un obstáculo, precipitando hacia atrás en su apartamento, cerrando la puerta detrás de sus desesperados besos.

Un juego peligroso en el que se habían metido. Él estaba más que consciente que era más que eso, era un juego enfermo que estaban jugando.

Sus labios se movieron con avidez entre sí en perfecta sincronización, sus cuerpos se moldearon juntos de una manera que nunca encajarían con nadie más. Él sintió que sus manos se mueven contra su pecho, moviéndose más abajo con cada botón que se desabrocha en su camisa, por lo que rompe su contacto por un momento para levantar su camisa sobre su cabeza.

Él también podía jugar el juego.

Él empujo sus labios contra los de ella y se permitió fundirse con él hasta que siente la duda que rodea su cuerpo. Ella se alejó de su calor para mirarlo a los ojos, haciéndole la misma pregunta que hacía todas las noches.

"¿Qué tal tu novia?"

El chasqueo los labios y se tambaleo levemente sobre sus pies "¿Qué pasa con tu novio?"

Ella respira pesadamente, mirándolo cuidadosamente. “Ginny es mi amiga…”

“Ron también es mi amigo” el trago hondo 

Ella se pasó una mano por la mejilla apartando un mechón rebelde de cabello, el casi avanzo hacia ella solo para acariciarlo con deleite. 

Ambos sabían lo que querían, ambos solo podían esperar que inevitablemente los uniría al final, su momento nunca fue a su favor, por lo que el ciclo vigoroso continuó – con ellos encontrándose cada noche para fingir que el resto de sus vidas no existía Y solo estaban ellos dos.

Como en el bosque meses atrás…

“¿Cuánto tiempo seguiremos así? ¿Es sólo un juego? De lo contrario, ¿por qué sigues haciendo esto? ¿Por qué sigues metiéndome en tu vida si tienes tu futuro resuelto con Ron y ya todos esperan que lleguen al altar...?” El balbuceó dando unas sacudidas de cabeza

Ella no le responde; No con palabras, al menos y avanzo hacia Harry, le quitó las gafas. 

Ella solo cubre su boca con la de ella.


End file.
